


Snape The Unwitting Voyeur

by DeiStarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Male Character, HP: EWE, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiStarr/pseuds/DeiStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco hates Harry. Well, okay, fine, he secretly loves him; but that's beside the point! It is NOT his fault when the prat makes him kiss him! Absolutely not Draco's fault in any way. Poor Snape just wants to sit in his portrait in peace - is it too much to ask that he not have to bear witness to the two enemies, err, reconciling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape The Unwitting Voyeur

**Title:**  Snape the Unwitting Voyeur

 **Disclaimer:**  I like to take these characters out and get them drunk and make them snog each other, but at the end of the day they go home to their mom, good ole' J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating:**  T, or PG-13

 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco

 **Warnings:**  Some language, lots of boy snogs. Slashiness.

 **Summary:**  Draco hates Harry. Well, okay, fine, he secretly loves him; but that's beside the point! It is NOT his fault when the prat makes him kiss him! Absolutely not Draco's fault in any way. Poor Snape just wants to sit in his portrait in peace - is it too much to ask that he not have to bear witness to the two enemies, err, reconciling?

 **A/N:** Here's another picture fic that I was requested to write! ~ TA DeiStarr Please read and review!

* * *

 

 

* * *

"Scarhead!"

"Pampered brat!"

"Bloody publicity hog!"

"Oh, sod off, you twat!" Harry Potter stalked away angrily and Draco crowed. The crowd that had gathered to watch their antics dissipated.

"He's just sore because we've got detention together with Slughorn this evening," sniffed Draco.

"Well it was rather your fault, Draco," put in Pansy, falling in step beside him.

"Was not!" Draco was affronted.

"Oh, honestly," murmured Pansy. "You'd think you boys would get tired of pigtail pulling and just snog already."

"Pansy, you absolute bitch!" Draco spluttered. "What if someone heard you?" He looked around fearfully. Fortunately, no one was about.

Pansy giggled. "Oh, that's right," she said. "Potter doesn't want to snog you!"

Draco was livid. "Pansy, you'd better shut your trap if you know what's good for you, or Merlin, so help me…"

"You'll what?" Pansy batted her lashes at him. "You can't even follow through with Potter; do you really think a little threat from you is going to frighten me, Draco darling?"

"I told you that in confidence!" he hissed.

"That you're just one of the bloody Saviour's many adoring fans? You've got to admit, Draco," she tossed her hair. "That's rich."

"Remind me never to tell you anything again," said Draco balefully.

"Honestly, Drake," said Pansy. "You've been in love with him your whole adolescence. You've spent it tormenting on another. Why not try to create some more pleasant memories while you have the chance?"

"This is why I don't talk to you," Draco grumbled, stalking away from her. The sound of her laughter followed him as she called out after him.

"Your loss, Draco!"

Later that evening, Potter was late to detention. When he finally showed up, Slughorn had already ducked out to go do Merlin knew what.

"Well, well, if it isn't the boy wonder." Draco smirked.

"Malfoy," Potter sighed wearily. "Do we really have to do this now?"

"Yes," decided Draco.

"Why?" protested Potter. "Is it too much to ask for my eighth year to have some happy memories for once? Do you really have to ruin it for me?"

"Why Potter, I was unaware my good opinion meant so much to you," Draco sneered. "I'm flattered, really I am."

"Malfoy – Draco – look; there's no one else here right now." Potter gestured to the empty Potions classroom. "You could let me walk away, and no one would even know. You could just, for once, be decent, and no would ever have to be the wiser. Can't you just give me that?"

"Snape's here," pointed out Draco mulishly. He gestured to the portrait.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," said Snape drily. "Because I just live for Mr. Potter's attention; thank you so very much for directing it towards me." He shot Draco his trademark glare and stalked out of the portrait frame.

"Look, Draco," said Potter. He was going to have to quit that habit of calling Draco by his given name. It was making Draco's mouth go dry and made him feel all hot and bothered and he couldn't think straight. "We're stuck in here for detention together, so we might as well just try to get along while we're in here. We can forget about it as soon as it's over, and go back to hating each other if you want."

Draco didn't want, that was the problem. He wanted to whisper sweet nothings with Potter, not insults, to snog him, not hit him. But he couldn't so he took the next best thing, and that was grabbing hold of and keeping Potter's attention by any means necessary.

"You don't know anything about what I want, Potter," he muttered darkly.

"It's Harry," Potter sighed. "And I doubt very much you know anything about what I want, either, Draco."

"Stop calling me that!"

"No, I think it's high time we grew up and put this silly rivalry behind us. So I'm calling you Draco now, Draco."

Draco went mad. That was the only possible explanation for what happened next. He threw his arms around Potter's neck and kissed him full on the mouth. He kissed him hard; forcefully, with all the pent-up affection he'd been harbouring over the years. He kissed him passionately, with teeth and tongue and just the right amount of wet. He broke away gasping, both for breath and in horror of what he'd done.

Then he waited for Potter to hit him.

Potter shoved him backwards, onto the table, which wasn't surprising, but then Potter started kissing him back and that was surprising.

It was also rather lovely.

For a moment, he allowed himself to be ravished by Potter, and to revel in it. Then he scooted himself backwards, sitting on the table and sitting up, where he was in a position to try and take control of the kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance, wrestling for control. Potter finally broke away, panting, and Draco reflected ruefully that they'd have to learn to breathe while they kissed. Potter yanked his tie open and several of the top buttons on Draco's shirt popped off under the force of the gesture.

Potter slid his arms under Draco's knees, lifting his legs and sliding his hips forward, pressing into him. Draco gasped. "Salazar, Potter – Harry – Merlin almighty!" The sensation made him dizzy. He grasped the base of Harry's neck with one hand and used the other to support himself while he threw his head back, baring his throat to his former enemy.

Harry licked a stripe up his neck, and Draco groaned. "Oh gods, Harry!"  
He captured the other boy's lips in a heavy kiss. They were desperately grinding together, rocking their bodies in a heady rhythm while their lips locked. Suddenly there was an outraged cry from beside them.

"Dear Merlin, my eyes!" shouted Snape. "They've been violated! Potter, Malfoy, cease this unseemly behaviour at once!"

The boys broke apart, guiltily. "Yes, sir," murmured Draco, face flaming.

"What in the name of Salazar did you think you were doing?" demanded Snape.

"Err, not fighting?" said Harry.

"Obviously," muttered Snape in disgust. Harry caught Draco's eye and suddenly the whole thing seemed very amusing.

And that was how Professor Slughorn came to find the two erstwhile enemies rocking with laughter while Snape's portrait hurled insults at them when he came to check on their detention.


End file.
